


Trying It Out

by Mikkuma



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkuma/pseuds/Mikkuma
Summary: Banri comes back from a gaming session with Itaru and finds a flustered Juza covering himself up with sheets...
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Trying It Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first serious fic I've ever written in my life. Not sure why I chose my first fic to be porn but oh well. No idea if this is any good but who cares! Not me.
> 
> Also they're 18 in this fic.

Banri was headed back to his and Juza's shared room after a long day of gaming with Itaru. He checked his phone for the time. It was nearly 10pm. Damn he thought We've been at it all fuckin' day, huh? Soon after, he arrives to his dorm room and opens the door quietly, thinking Juza may be asleep.

When he noticed the light on he wonders aloud "Hey, babe, you still up?" But is confronted with his surprised looking, flushed faced boyfriend. Banri also quickly notices he has the blankets pull up over himself, clearly covering something up, and smirks.

"Were you jacking off?" he asks, incredulous.

"n...no…" Juza tries to lie, but he was never particularly good at that, despite being an actor. Especially when flustered.

"Hey, man, it's cool. It's healthy. You don't need to pretend you don't do it… Especially to me" Banri said slyly as he approached his flustered boyfriend, after closing the door.

"Okay, fine I was," Juza covers himself up more. "But I'm not gonna continue casually while you're in here"

"Aww, why not? Is it because we haven't done anything like that before?" Banri asked. It was true, they'd been avoiding the subject of sex for a while, despite how much they wanted it.

They had only been dating for a good 3 months, but being as inexperienced as they were about serious relationships, they didn't know what to do about approaching new parts of the relationship. So when Banri saw the opportunity to bring up sex, he took it.

"H-hey don't come up here" Juza scrambled to block off the ladder going up to his bed as Banri began to climb. 

"Oh, come on, we've seen each other naked in the baths before. How's it any different?" He tried to convince. 

"It's a lot different" Juza's voice broke a bit. 

"Hey, it's fine, we don't have to do anything. I just wanna watch. That alright?" The blonde compromised.

Juza stopped to think about it. He was thinking pretty seriously about it. You could tell he wanted to do it, but was also clearly embarrassed about it. Finally, he inhaled and said "...fine".

"Nice! Now make room for me to sit up there" Banri said, a bit too excited. Juza moved over and slowly removed the blanket as his boyfriend crawled over to the other side of the bed.

Banri was now settled and looked at Juza. He wasn't doing anything yet, but god, was he a sight. The purple haired man looked away, entire (handsome) face red. And then his cock was exposed now and God damn, it's a lot bigger than I remembered, Banri thought. Now it was his turn to blush, but he tried to brush it off by saying, "Go on, continue. You don't gotta look at me".

It took him a couple of seconds, but Juza wrapped his hand gingerly around his cock and made a small sound at the contact. Banri said nothing as he watched, completely entranced with the display.

Juza didn't look at Banri, just as Banri said he didn't have to, but he did start to move his hand. The strokes were clumsy and clearly inexperienced. Watching caused a hunger to overcome the blonde. He wanted to show him how to do it properly, have those little sounds he was making be from his hand. But he said they didn't have to do anything and he didn't want Juza to be uncomfortable.

So he watched, clenching his fists to hold himself back. Banri could feel himself getting hard just looking at his partner pleasure himself and he wondered how long he could actually sit here and do nothing. So, he opted to tease Juza.

"Hyodo, whatcha think' about?" Banri asked. Juza's movements faltered. He looked like he was thinking about what to say. Then he turned to finally look at Banri for the first time he climbed on top of the bed.

"You" He said bluntly. Banri couldn't help but blush. Juza's half-lidded eyes felt like they were burning Banri's flesh, and he didn't want him to look away. He was definitely hard now.

The tent in his pants made it even more difficult to just sit there while Juza stroked himself and stared at him, slightly dazed. Clearly the taller man was still embarrassed about what he was doing, but had a growing confidence when he spotted said tent.

Banri couldn't help it anymore. "Hey, Hyodo… Do you mind if I, ya know, join in?" Asked sheepishly, but there was clear desire in his voice as well. Juza, however, was not expecting this question and stopped his hand for a second.

"W-what do you mean join?" He asked.

"Oh, It won't involve me touching you. I'll just jack it while watching you jack it." Banri responded. Juza looked relieved. He definitely wasn't ready for anything more intimate yet. He resumed stroking himself, a little more eagerly this time, decidedly liking Banri's idea.

"Go ahead."

Banri didn't need to be told twice. He quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled out his fully hard cock. At the relief he let out a soft "Ahhh…" and watched Juza react with a small sound of his own. Banri wrapped his hand over his own dick and slowly stroked at first but he was so turned on that he involuntarily bucked into his own hand.

Juza apparently enjoyed the sight because his hand gained speed and was making frequent moans and heavy breaths. Banri needed to catch up. He began to stroke himself in tandem with his boyfriend and it was almost too much.

Juza looked so gorgeous there, unraveling himself all for him, pretending it was him giving the pleasure his hand gave. He couldn't stand being so far away from him. So, without stopping his hand, he moved forward and loomed over his lover, dick in hand, stroking as he looked into Juza's blazing golden eyes. 

Because he wasn't touching him, Juza had no complaints, and in fact enjoyed the close proximity. They stared in each others faces, moaning and they stroked themselves to orgasm.

Juza was the first to cum, groaning loudly, and his seed landed all over Banri's looming chest and belly. Seeing his lover's orgasm face for the first time sent Banri over, sending cum all over Juza's chest and chin. He wanted to laugh at him but good lord, did it look hot.

Juza grimaced, however, at the mess on his face and wiped off his chin with the back of his hand. Banri sat back, and laughed this time. "Oh, come on don't be a baby about it" he chuckled as he tucked himself back in.

" 's gross", Juza mumbled.

"Whatever you say, I think it's hot" Banri said, amused.

"It's all over your shirt" Juza pointed out.

"Aww, fuck I liked this shirt too. God, here, I'll bring back a washcloth and I'll throw that and my shirt in the wash" Banri said, moving towards the ladder to get down from Juza's bunk. The taller boy nodded.

After they were all cleaned up, laundry in the wash, Juza began to settle into bed for the night. Banri decided he should too considering he was tired out from his orgasm, and headed towards his bunk.

"No…" He heard Juza say. When he looked up Juza was beckoning him over. "Sleep with me".

Banri could not say no to that pout, so he made his way over to Juza's bunk. After climbing in and settling, they faced each other in bed. Juza fell asleep already, but Banri was still thinking about how great their little jack off session was, and how beautiful Juza looked now. I have the cutest boyfriend, Banri thought, just before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh...


End file.
